daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kate Roberts
Katherine "Kate" Elizabeth Roberts DiMera is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. The matriarch of the series' Roberts family, the role is played by and most associated with actress Lauren Koslow, who has held the role since 1996. Kate is the mother of Austin Reed, Billie Reed, Lucas Horton, Philip Kiriakis, and twins Cassie Brady and Rex Brady. Kate is the ex-wife of Curtis Reed, Victor Kiriakis, Roman Brady, and Stefano DiMera. Kate is the widow of Andre DiMera. She is known for getting what she wants via scheming. In 2000, Koslow received a Soap Opera Digest Award nomination for Outstanding Supporting Actress, for her portrayal of Kate. 'Casting' In 1977, the role of Kate Winograd was introduced with actress Elaine Princi, and left in 1978. Princi briefly returned for guest stints the following year. In 1993, the character was re-introduced by then head writer Sheri Anderson, with veteran actress Deborah Adair originating the role. Adair remained in the role until April 1995, when she decided to retire from acting. Following Adair's exit from the series, the role was recast to Lauren Koslow, who was previously on The Bold and the Beautiful. 'Characterization' Her primary role within the narrative is that of a femme-fatale and villainess. She is portrayed as a stoic, aggressive and family-oriented woman who is generally loving and supportive, but often interferes in her friends' and relatives' lives through any means necessary. Kate's marriage to Curtis Reed produced two of her children, Billie Reed and Austin Reed. A prominent storyline in 2008 included Kate discovering that she had lung cancer. In 2003, Kate's husband Roman and their daughter Cassie were killed off in a "whodunnit?" murder storyline involving a serial killer. Both characters returned to the show in 2004 after James E. Reilly decided to have all the murder victims turn up alive. 'Storylines' |-|1977-79= In 1977, Dr. Kate Winograd (Elaine Princi), an anesthesiologist at Salem University hospital began having an affair with her married co-worker, Dr. Bill Horton. Bill blames his wife, Laura, claiming that she had been neglecting him and working too much. He then turns to alcohol and his medical career begins to suffer. He eventually walks out on Laura and moves in with Kate, but soon after realizes he still loves his wife and leaves Kate, hoping to repair his marriage. When the town is hit by a flood, Kate and Bill work together again to help restore the town, causing Laura to become suspicious when she notices tension between them. Kate was married, at the time, to the abusive Curtis Reed and they had two children together. Soon, Kate learned she was pregnant and when Curtis learned of her affair he beat her brutally and left her on the side of the road. He then faked their deaths, leaving Kate devastated. Kate gives birth to a son, Lucas, in the late 1970s off-screen. Bill's affair, along with other things, leads to Bill having his wife committed. Kate's life was turned upside down and she would later become a call girl for crime lord, Stefano DiMera (Joseph Mascolo) after she left. However, the two would develop a personal relationship and Stefano promised her that she would never ever want for money again. Stefano also paid for Lucas to attend West Point Military Academy. She would eventually get off the streets and reinvent herself, changing her last name to Roberts. |-|1990s= In 1993, Kate (now portrayed by Deborah Adair) arrives in Salem to work at Titan Publishing Company for Victor Kiriakis. Kate and Victor begin to form a close friendship, while Kate also begins a rivalry with Vivian Alamain and Lisannie Gardner. Kate also gained a friend in Lawrence Alamain and Marlena Evans. While Kate is in Salem, she feels a connection with the troubled Billie Reed (Lisa Rinna) and her brother Austin (Patrick Muldoon). She pursues powerful crime lord, Victor Kiriakis, and they decide to marry. Lucas, much to Kate's dismay, pursues the identity of his father. Lucas Horton (Bryan Dattilo) confronts Kate on several occasions about her affair with her husband. Meanwhile, Curtis Reed tries to blackmail her about her past. She and Victor marry on September 7, or so they think. When Curtis is mysteriously murdered in November 1993, his daughter Billie is the prime suspect. During the trial, Kate learns Billie and Austin are her long-lost children with Curtis, and that her marriage to Victor is invalid because Curtis was still alive at the time she married Victor. Billie points out on several occasions that she hates her mother for taking her cosmetics company, Countess Wilhemina away from her. Austin, however, is more open to the idea of a new mother. Vivian Alamain also convinces Laura Horton to reveal that Lucas was the product of Bill and Kate's affair years ago at a party. Kate wants to get married legally but Victor promises to do so only if she gives him an heir; Kate decides to use in vitro fertilization. Some embryos begin to form, but after the usual daytime tricks, Vivian Alamain has Victor and Kate's embryos implanted in her. She gives birth to a healthy baby boy, Philip Kiriakis on February 20, 1995. While pregnant with Philip, Vivian drives a wedge between Kate and Victor's relationship. Vivian also tricks Victor into marrying her. On April 23, 1995, Kate is believed to have died in a plane crash after Vivian sabotages the plane. After the accident, Kate returns to Salem determined to win custody of her son Philip, the child Vivian carried as a surrogate against Kate and Victor's wishes. Learning Vivian and Victor are together, Kate seeks revenge. Kate vows to take Victor's Titan Corporation and his son Philip (still an infant at the time) away from them. Victor suffers a stroke, and Vivian is arrested for her schemes. Kate is now in charge of Victor's empire. Billie also returns, closely followed by Franco Kelley. Kate hires Franco to break up Bo and Hope, so Billie can be happy with Bo. Sami Brady begins to blackmail her about her past as a prostitute. Kate continues to hold Franco's mob past over his head–until he dies. Franco is murdered by Lucas, but Kate frames Sami. At the trial for Franco's death, Sami is convicted and is sentenced to death for a crime Lucas committed. But, at the last moment, Sami is freed. Meanwhile, Kate is still battling with Vivian for control over Titan. Kate is also on the verge of an affair with Vivian's nephew, Nicholas Alamain. |-|2000s= Kate begins a relationship with Vivian's nephew, Nicholas Alamain, but he leaves town. She then attempts to sly her way back into Victor's good graces. She blows her chances, however, when she is caught in flagrante delicto with mob boss Vincent Moroni. She conspires with him to kill Victor at the coronation. The plan accidentally kills Vincent's only child, Angela, and causes Vincent to commit suicide. Victor, realizing Kate's plan, flees for his life and fakes his death. He reveals himself to her the night she sets the Kiriakis mansion on fire and attempts to kill him with a poker. Victor escapes, but Lucas is severely burned. Victor kicks Kate out of the house, but does not tell Philip about his mother's murder attempts on him. Philip's plea causes Victor to provide Kate with a small allowance. She gets a job at Basic Black, and begins dating Roman Brady. Kate becomes a strong suspect in Abe Carver's murder because he knew of her past. Kate breaks down, and confesses to Roman which ends their relationship. Lucas disowns Kate after hearing Sami and Kate talking about Kate's past and the fact that Lucas's identity is unknown. Kate and Roman work their way back into each other's arms. Roman asks Kate to marry him, and she agrees. They have a beautiful wedding, but the reception is shattered when Kate finds Roman's dead body. She mourns him deeply, but it doesn't stop her from destroying his daughter Sami's relationship with her son Lucas. Kate encourages Philip to spend more time with Belle Black. During the Salem Stalker storyline, Kate and Roman find out that they are the biological parents of twins Rex Brady and Cassie Brady. Kate begins a relationship with John Black, after helping him deal with a drug addiction. However, as soon as the two plan to marry, both their spouses return to Salem alive. Roman ends things with Kate for good, and Kate reveals Sami as Stan. She invites John Black to live with her after Marlena kicks him out of the penthouse. Kate comforts Philip when the truth of Claire Brady's paternity comes out, and Philip leaves town. She is terrified when he goes missing, but comes back after receiving extensive amounts of surgery. He is granted temporary custody of Claire, but is devastated when Shawn and Belle kidnap her. Kate, shifting her attention away from Philip, enlists the help of EJ DiMera, who was using the alias EJ Wells, to seduce Sami away from Lucas. Her efforts fail when EJ is revealed to be the son of Stefano DiMera. Desperate to destroy Lucas and Sami, she slips a photo of Sami and EJ to Lucas. The photo doesn't stop Lucas who continues to marry Sami. Sami and Lucas start their life together despite Kate's interference. In retaliation, Lucas turns Kate and EJ in to the FTC for their questionable financial records. Kate turns to Stefano DiMera after learning she is broke. Stefano provides her with enough money to start her own business called Kate's Hearth and Home. She hires his son Tony DiMera to do the advertising. Kate no longer worries about Lucas and Sami, because Sami begins a relationship with EJ. Kate turns her attention back to Philip, who is in trouble with John Black, and Chelsea Brady, who is recovering from surgery. Chelsea's surgery is successful, and soon starts dating her surgeon Daniel Jonas. In November 2008, Kate is diagnosed with stage 4 lung cancer, and receives bone marrow from Chloe Lane. Lucas is released from prison, and begins a relationship with Chloe Lane. Kate learns that Chloe cheated on Lucas with Daniel Jonas, and is set on revenge. She poisons her, and Chloe is put in a coma. Kate becomes the only suspect, and to avoid jail time she marries Stefano DiMera who destroys the evidence against her. Later Phillip has a one-night stand with Chloe, resulting in grandson Parker being born, one month premature. When the truth comes out, Kate does everything in her power to make sure Chloe doesn't see her son, including driving her to suicide (which failed, thanks to Phillip saving her) and calling Phillip (as Chloe), using a recording of Chloe's voice that she edited to make Chloe sound like an unfit mother; when Phillip subsequently moves to Chicago with Parker, Kate blames Chloe (even though it was Kate's own doing) and later hires a thug named Quinn who forces Chloe to become a prostitute, much like Kate in her own youth. |-|2010-16= On August 31, 2011, Kate announces to Victor, Brady, and Maggie plans to resurrect Countess Wilhemina cosmetics with brand expansion and new product ideas, under Titan's rule, with Billie's blessing. However, Victor seems apprehensive about the deal, believing Stefano turned down her deal. She later brings back her daughter, Billie, to help run the company by her side. She also interacts with new arrival, Ian McAllister, with whom she once had a romantic relationship in Paris. The two fall into bed in April 2012, which she later regrets. Upon Stefano's return from Alamania, he holds a romantic dinner for Kate with all of her favorite foods, then reveals that he knows about her affair with Ian McAllister. Kate tries to explain but Stefano ends their marriage and takes control of Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics and Kate's Hearth and Home, making Kate's longtime enemy, Sami Brady, CEO. Ian then offers Kate a job as co-CEO of MadWorld, to work alongside Madison as competition against Sami. Kate and Ian continue their relationship as Kate begins to get along with Madison. However, during the "DAYSaster" event, Ian reveals that he is behind the death of Stefano and framing of EJ, and that he only loved Madison, merely using Kate to take the DiMera fortune. Kate ends their relationship, and he is sent to jail, but it is revealed that an imposter of Stefano died, and that Stefano was really alive and held captive by Ian. Stefano fails to make amends with his son, EJ, and heads to Europe for business, sending Kristen DiMera, his adopted daughter, to reunite the broken family. Kate tracks down Stefano, insisting he give her another chance, but they finalize the divorce, and Kate realizes that she and Stefano are finished. She makes amends with Daniel Jonas, and updates him on Parker, her grandson. She also supports her gay grandson, Will. Kate is challenged in 2013 when Chloe Lane and her mother, Nancy Wesley, return to Salem. Kate eventually starts a secret relationship with Rafe Hernandez after they have a drunken one-night stand. She worries that Stefano may threaten Rafe because of this. Kate later breaks things off with Rafe, but becomes jealous when he gets involved with Jordan Ridgeway. Kate's quest to get Jordan out of Rafe's life leads to her bringing to Jordan's stepfather Clyde Weston to Salem. Clyde becomes smitten with Kate, and Kate eventually agreed to a date. She and Clyde date for awhile, but break up when Clyde starts to become too controlling. Kate becomes a great-grandmother when Gabi and Will welcome their daughter, Arianna. Even through she is happy about it, she wants Arianna to her call her Kate instead of great-grandma. Kate offers to have Gabi and Arianna live with her, but Gabi chooses to live with Will and Sonny, thanking Kate for the offer. Kate and Sami team up to steal DiMera Enterprises from EJ and Stefano. They succeed, and become Co-CEO's, but Sami leaves town when she is offered a deal by Hollywood. Chad and Victor both help Stefano take DiMera Enterprises from Kate, and she goes into business with Theresa, and Nicole. Theresa and Nicole get fed up with Kate, and go into business by themselves. Kate takes an interest in Rafe's father, Eduardo Hernandez, and they spend sometime to these before Kate takes up with Victor's estranged brother Deimos Kiriakis. In February 2016, Stefano is confirmed to have been murdered, and Kate, among others, get together to reminiscent about the man that caused them so much pain, though a small part of Kate mourns the man she also loved. Kate soon realizes Deimos has feelings for Nicole, and during a physical confrontation, Kate pushed Deimos into a tree. Deimos hits his head and falls into the water. He is presumed dead, and Kate attempts to frame Nicole for his murder. She also hires Aiden Jennings to forge a marriage certificate, so she could inherit the Kiriakis empire. Andre DiMera offers his services to Kate in exchange for being payed a substantial amount of money. Deimos shows up alive, and kicks Kate out of the Kiriakis mansion. Kate purchases Doug and Julie's bed and breakfast, and Andre moves in with her. Chad asks for Kate's help in making DiMera Enterprises go legit. Kate and Andre's friendship grows, and he asks her to help him make peace with Chad. Kate ultimately is instrumental in convincing Chad to hire Andre at DiMera Enterprises, but she also encourages Andre to be more like Tony. When Clyde and two other inmates escape from a prison transport, Kate is one of the people on Clyde's hit list. The first time, she is saved by Chad and the second time she is saved by John. In a plan to recapture Clyde, Kate convinces Chad to use Andre as a way to lure Clyde into a trap. Kate's faith in Andre pays off, and Clyde is recaptured. |-|2017= Kate and Andre continue their friendship and work together at DiMera Enterprises, but they find themselves at odds when it comes to whether Gabi or Abby are better suited for Chad. Kate thinks Gabi is the one for Chad, and even tries to make Abby feel insecure about her marriage. Abby finally tells Kate off, and Andre warns Kate not to interfere with Chad and Abby's vow renewal. At the vow renewal ceremony, Abby tells Chad she can't be his wife anymore, and they ask for some privacy. Kate, Andre, and Jen leave the mansion. Kate and Andre have coffee at the square, and Andre compares Gabi to Kate as well as makes a snide remark about Kate's past as a prositute. Kate throws her drink in Andre's face, who grabs her Kate and kisses her. Kate slaps Andre, and they settle down. Andre apologizes to Kate, and they order another round of drinks. Kate tried to push Chad towards Gabi, but Chad is determined to win Abby back and focus on business in the meantime. Kate supposes Chad's plan to secure a crushed amulet in order to make a large amount of money for DiMera Enterprises. They both scoff at the curse, and decide to take advantage of the fact that Andre, who is superstitious, is out of town, so they can secure it and make the transaction before he returns. When Andre returns to town, he confronts Kate about supporting Chad's decision to acquire a cursed amulet. They briefly bicker about Gabi and Abby, and which one is right for Chad before clarifying their plans to watch a movie at the mansion. Kate and Andre are worried then they learn the plane Chad was on has disappeared. Andr reassures Kate that they will find Chad, but they also have to worry about the board possibly dismantling DiMera Enterprises since they won't let someone who isn't a DiMera run the company, and they think Andre is too unstable. Kate proposes she marry Andre, so she can be a legal DiMera, and act as CEO until Chad returns. With Harold as a witness, Andre and Kate are married by a judge on Kate’s payroll. When Chad returns, he announces he and Gabi are officially together. Though sceptical of Kate and Andre’s marriage as well as Kate being CEO, he reluctantly accepts it. Kate warns Andre that if he tries to interfere in Chad and Gabi’s relationship, he’ll be going against both of them. While Kate and Andre put on a united front, Andre refuses to let Kate control him, and they engage in a power struggle dance. When Andre is watching Thomas for Chad, and trying to feed him his food, he makes a crack about Kate’s skills as a parent, causing Kate to lash out and fling Thomas’ food at Andre. Smirking mischievously, Andre retaliates, and flings some food on Kate’s expensive blouse. Abby walks in on them, and Kate puts Thomas to bed while Abby and Andre talk. Kate ends up informing Andre that Abby was hospitalized after being hit by a car, and soon after, Abby and Chad reunite. Things start to get tense between Kate and Andre when Andre starts to feel like Kate doesn’t respect him. He demands to be Co-CEO, and offers to get a psychiatrist to certify his sanity. Kate laughs at him for it, but Andre holds a press conference with Marlena where he accuses Kate and Roman of having affair. The tables are turned on Andre when Marlena has him committed. Kate suggests Chad and Abby leave Andre locked up where he can get the help he needs. However, it comes out that Hattie Adams was posing as Marlena when she had Andre committed, so Andre is released. Chad and Kate are furious with Andre for his publicity stunt, and the damage it could to do DiMera. Abby breaks up the fight and gets them all on the same page, so Kate and Andre start working on damage control. After Adrienne broke up with Lucas, Lucas fell off the wagon, and Kate was worried about him. Kaye fired Lucas from Countess Wilhelmina, hoping it would be enough to snap him out of it, but Lucas only lashed out at her and cut all contact with his family. Kate was legitimately happy that Chad and Abby were going to get remarried. Before the wedding, she and Andre set some ground rules regarding their marriage, so they could get along. Andre then escorted Kate to the wedding where Kate had hoped Lucas would be at. Andre expressed his sympathies for Lucas falling off the wagon. Before the couples of Chad/Abby and Sonny/Paul would get married, Ben Weston burst in and announced that Will was alive as he was being dragged off. Kate worried how Lucas would react if he found out the news, and Andre offered to have Lucas tracked down for Kate, but Kate declined, even though she was touched by the gesture. Kate went to visit Clyde to see if there was any truth to what Ben said. Clyde initially refused to tell Kate anything, but once akate stared talking about how Lucas was suffering, Clyde took pity and said he got to talking to another inmate that knew he was connected to Ben, and then told him that Will was alive. Kate asked for the name and Clyde said it was Dr. Wilhlem Rolf. Andre offered to track down Rolf for Kate, but was furiously annoyed that this would mean he would be helping Sami, who had returned to town. Andre found out where Rolf was, and planned to meet him, but Kate worried that Andre being with Rolf could damage the company’s reputation if he is seen, and convinces him to go to Hope. Sami stops by the mansion, and reconnects with Kate. Andre returns and tells Sami where Rolf is, and she rushes off. When Andre quips about Sami possibly ruining Hope’s attempt to get information from Rolf, Kate tells him to lay off her since she is going through a hard time. Andre asks Kate to tell him about Will. Kate fondly remembers how she was working at a diner, and had been denied access to Will. Sami stopped by the dinner with Will, probably to rub it in her face, but Will still went to see Kate. Kate cries over how she won’t be able to handle losing Will again if the news isn’t true, and Andre promises that he will make sure she is okay. While waiting for news on whether or not Will is alive, Kate turns her attention to the fact that someone is sabotaging DiMera. Kate suspects it could be Andre, and has Theo work for her on the down low, since she doesn’t trust their IT team since they could be loyal to Andre. When Andre learns from Kate that Will isn’t alive, he attempts to comfort her, but Kate pulls away from him, and lies about her reasons on why she did. Determined to help Kate, Theo suggests that he break into the building and Kate reluctantly gives him the go ahead. At the same time, Chad accuses Andre of sabotaging DiMera, and Andre defends himself. Kate believes Andre, and attempts to call off the break in, but she is too late, and Theo is accidentally shot. Kate rushes off while Chad accuses Andre of getting Theo shot, and goes to the hospital, and blackmails Tripp Dalton with the knowledge that he sabotaged Kayla’s career and tried to get her fired, and Kayla was covering it up. Kate had Tripp give her Theo’s phone, so she could delete the message where she implicates herself. Kate learns that Will was really alive and had returned to Salem. Though Will had no memory of Kate or his former life, Kate and Will still bond. Kate later learns that Sami had Will kidnapped, and had Ben broken out of prison, so he could create the traumatic experience of strangling Will since she believed it could jog his memory. Kate is initially furious that Sami would put Will through that, but by the time Sami is ready to leave, she and Kate leave on good terms and Sami tells Kate she convinced Lucas to get sober again. Kate tries her best to stick up for Andre when Chad wants to throw him out of the house, and Kate confesses to Andre that she had Theo break into the building when he was shot. Kate explains she had Theo help her because she didn’t trust their IT team since they work for Andre, and she thought he was hacking DiMera. Andre is shocked, hurt, and angry that not only did she believe he could sabotage DiMera, but that she would let him take the fall for Theo being shot. Andre goes to tell Chad, but Kate begs him not to say anything. Chad comes into the room, and reconciles with Andre. Andre doesn’t tell Chad what he knows about Kate, and tells Kate he doesn’t want to see her go to prison. Kate tells Andre she wouldn’t have done the same for him, and Andre says he knows, but thanks Kate for her honesty. Kate continued to fret about her secret coming out, especially once Steve and Kayla confront her about blackmailing Tripp. Steve later returns and gets Kate to incriminate herself while Chad is around the corner, recording her. Chad is furious with Kate, demands she step down as CEO, and warns her that she will be out of the company and family if she makes one wrong move. He also tells Kate to pack her bags and leave the mansion. Kate was going to close a deal with Gabi that Andre encourages her to go through with, telling her if she does, she will prove her worth to Chad. Despite Eve Kiriakis’ attempt to close the deal for TIAN, Gabi signs on with DiMera. Andre later goes to bat for Kate, saying he will leave with Kate if Chad throws her out. Chad says Kate can stay, but warns Andre that he will kick them both out if she messes up again. After Chad leaves, Kate thanks Andre for having her back, even though she’s never had his, but promises to change that. |-|2018= On New Year Eve, Andre kissed Kate, but the festivities were interrupted by the arrival of Vivian Alamain and her long lost son with Stefano, Stefan DiMera. Stefan announced that he had seized control of DiMera Enterprises, and Alex revealed he bought the bank that owns the mortgage on the mansion, so he and Vivian started living there, much to Kate’s dismay. Andre confessed that he was in love with Kate, and after some thinking, Kate returned Andre’s feelings. Kate and Andre were tasked with working with Gabi as equal partners. Kate and Andre went to say goodbye to Theo, but he was already gone. Kate expressed remorse over what Ballendine with Theo, and Andre comforted her as he told her to stop blaming herself. Andre received a phone call and left, but told Kate he loved her before he left. A day later, Andre was murdered, leaving Kate devastated. The previous night, Andre told Kate he had fired Gabi. Kate told Andre for rehire Gabi or they were through. Kate and Chad believed that Vivian and Stefan had killed Andre, and they were determined to prove it. In addition to security footage showing Kate leaving Andre’s office that night, the footage also showed a woman that resembled Gabi from the back leaving Andre’s office. Kate refused to believe it was Gabi even after Abigail lied on the stand and said Gabi admitted to her that she had killed Andre. Gabi was convicted and sent to prison. Kate later saw the mystery woman in the mansion and phoned Chad to tell him. She then confronted the woman, and was shocked that it was Abigail wearing a wig. Abigail knocked Kate out and she and Stefan locked up Kate up in the tunnels with Marlena. They would later be joined by Vivian, who got sick of Kate constantly accusing her and Stefan of muttering Andre, so Vivian said that Abigail killed Andre and has Dissociative Identity Disorder. She says when Abigail wears a wig, she calls herself Gabby, and Marlena confirmed it and agreed that it was possible Abigail had killed Andre which caused her to split. Kate was shocked when Vivian told her that Andre had been feeding her and Stefan information to take over DiMera. Eventually, the three women realized they were running out of air. Vivian was the first to pass out, and Kate and Marlena followed soon after. They were rescued by John, Paul, and Marlena. Kate spoke to Stefano’s portrait and said that with him and Andre gone, she was finally free of DiMera men. Vivian walked in and mocks to Kate Kate later confronted Vivian about her confession and threatened to go to board with what she knew. Kate also realized that Vivian had hired a man named Leo Stark to sabotage TITAN. This was confirmed by Leo’s untimely arrival, and he explained Vivian’s plan to have him seduce Sonny and then accuse him of sexual harassment. After Leo left, Kate gloated to Vivian that she was going to prison and that Kate had won and would finally be free of Vivian. Vivian offered for Kate to work with her to take down Victor. Kate admitted the offer was tempting, but refused to work with Vivian. Vivian pulled a gun on Kate and they ended up struggling over the gun. Stefan walked in after Vivian was shot and Kate was holding the gun. Vivian would later die of her wound, and Kate claimed it was self-defense. Stefan accused of Kate of murdering Vivian and fired her from DiMera. Hope and Rafe called Kate in and said her story was fishy since there was no gunshot residue on Vivian’s hands. When Kate went to clean out her office, she stopped by Andre’s office and flashed back to when he had told her that he had fired Gabi. Andre appeared to Kate, and Kate wondered how she could be talking to Andre since he was dead. Andre said he was a figment of her guilty conscious, and Kate said she had nothing to feel guilty about it. Andre said Kate is like him, but Kate said she would have never betrayed Andre since she loved him. Andre responded that he loved Kate as well, but that they shouldn’t pretend that she has more scruples than him, especially after what she did to Vivian. Kate said it was self-defense, be Andre encouraged her to tell him the truth. Kate was shocked by a phone call from Rafe that told her that Vivian’s death had been ruled an accident. When Kate got off the phone, Andre was gone and she said he was wrong. As Kate sat in the office, she flashed back to how she has wrestled the gun away from Vivian and shot her after Vivian taunted her. Crimes *Prostitute 1977 *Bigamy 1977 *Poisoned Franco Kelly's sulfa 1999 *Framed Sami for Franco's death 1999 *Drugged Sami 1999 *Attacked Sami 1999 *Along with Vincent Moreno to order a hit man to kill Victor Kiriakis but instead killed Brandon's wife Angela but and resulting in Moreno's suicide 2000 *Took a fire poker and tried to kill Victor Kiriakis 2002 *Lit the Kiriakis mansion on fire 2002 *Forged a codicil in victors will to give her everything 2002 *Attempted to blackmail Victor Kiriakis into giving her money 2003 *Drugged Brandon Walker and Sami Brady 2003 *Attempted to change hospital records so it would look like Claire Brady was Philip’s daughter 2007 *Bribed Nick Fallon 2007 *Destroyed evidence that would incriminate Philip Kiriakis in Paul Hollingsworth’s death 2008 *Poisoned Chloe Lane 2009 *Framed Daniel Jonas for Chloe's poisoning 2009 *Held Daniel Jonas hostage at the Valentine Motel 2009 *Broke into Madeline Woods’ safety deposit box 2010 *Blackmailed Chloe Lane 2011 *Corporate Espionage; hired Sami to destroy Mad World Cosmetics 2012 *Adultery; slept with Ian McAllister while married to Stefano DiMera 2012 *Dragged Nick Fallon’s unconscious body into the river 2013 *Fraud; provided a false letter to take over DiMera Enterprises 2014 *Lied to the police about Stefano threatening her 2014 *Slapped Deimos 2016 *Attempted to kill Deimos Kiriakis by pushing him into a tree and river 2016 *Framed Nicole Walker for the murder of Deimos 2016 *Bribed Aiden Jennings 2016 *Forged a marriage certificate to get a hold of the Kiriakis estate 2016 *Had Tate Donovan Black kidnapped 2016 *Assault; threw a drink on Andre and then slapped him after he forced a kiss on her 7, 2017 *Fraud; married Andre to take control of DiMera Enterprises 2017 *Shot Vivian Alamain in cold blood; claimed self defense 10, 2018; revealed May 24, 2018 *Corporate Espionage; took over Vivian’s plan to take down Titan Industries and hired Leo Stark to seduce Sonny Kiriakis 14, 2018 Maladies and Injuries *Had a knife held to her throat by Andre DiMera 2007 *Sexually assaulted by Andre when he forced her to strip naked and kicked her out of the Brady Pub 2007 *Diagnosed with stage 4 lung cancer and received a bone marrow transplant from Chloe Lane 2008 *Hit over the head with a candlestick by Abigail’s alter, “Gabby,” knocking her unconscious 20, 2018 *Had a gun pulled on her by Vivian Alamain 10, 2018 *Had a gun pulled on her by Stefan DiMera 6, 2018 *Drugged and kidnapped by Jordan Ridgeway 12, 2019 Gallery State.jpg Deimos and Kate.jpeg Kate Andre.JPG|Kate & Andre Andre holds Kate hostage.JPG Andre and Kate are stunned by Rafe's request.JPG Ian Kate kiss.JPG Ian Kate HTS.JPG Ian & Kate.JPG Ian Kate 2.JPG Kate and Andre fight.GIF Kate has Nicole arrested.JPG Kate in bed.JPG Eduardo & Kate.JPG Eduardo & Kate2.JPG Deimos & Kate.JPG Andre comforts Kate.GIF Kate proposes to Andre.GIF|Kate proposes to Andre Tony & Kate visit.JPG|Tony & Kate Andre threatening Kate and Belle.JPG Kate & Andre kiss.png Andre stands up to Chad for Kate.gif Andre & Kate together.PNG Andre & Kate toast to their union.GIF Kate feels bad about Theo.gif Kate loves Chad like a son.gif Kate Roman.JPG Roberts Family2.jpeg Kate Stefano Vivian.JPG Kate Sami portrait.JPG Andre confronts Stefan.jpeg Andre insults Vivian.png VIvian holds a gun on Kate.png Kate & Vivian struggle.jpeg Stefan finds Vivian unconscious.png Lucas visits Kate in prison.jpeg Kate in prison.jpeg Leo meets Ted.jpeg Arianne-Zucker-Nicole-Walker-days-of-our-lives-18572829-564-407.jpg 2E7C0B69-8E9C-4A8A-AEAA-1C4C6BFCDC62.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Villains Category:Roberts Family Category:Females Category:Love Interests of Stefano DiMera Category:Love Interests of Rafe Hernandez Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 1970s Category:DiMera Family Category:Cougars